


What was, What is and What will be: Book 1

by orphan_account



Series: WwWiWwb Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It begins in Cassiopeia's 5th year when, during the Halloween feast a bright light appeared at the head table, living behind a package. Once opened it was revealed to contain books of the truth of Cassiopeia's years at Hogwarts and a letter.This leads to betrayals, new friendships and, eventually, love for those involved.
Relationships: Harry Potter/?, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: WwWiWwb Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690519
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	What was, What is and What will be: Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I chose Cassiopeia because it's a star thus honouring the Black family and can be shortened to Cassia which is a flower thus honouring the Evans family. Jamie will be her middle name to honour the Potters)

The doors the there Great Hall slammed shut. 

Most people jumped from the noise, thankful that they had finished eating, before watching as the doors melted into solid stone.

*Hem hem* "What is the meaning of this Dumbledore?" demanded Umbridge, "Open these doors at once!"

A faint white light started in front of Headmaster Dumbledore but quickly became brighter before vanishing completely, leaving behind a package and a letter.

*Hem hem* The toad repeated "Well? What is it?" She said snatching the letter before reading it out;

\-----

_'Dear Wizarding World,_

_Here are some books accurately detailing Cassiopeia Potter's life throughout her time at Hogwarts._

_Before you read them you must take an oath to never unnecessarily reveal any information (without permission from Cassiopeia Potter) that will be given to you throughout the reading of these books. This is due to the personal details that are included within them. If you do not take the oath you will fall unconscious until the reading of the books has been completed._

_This is so that you can have a second chance and help prevent the loss of life in the Second Wizarding War._

_Use this knowledge wisely._

_M, L, H, T, & D'_

_P.S_ _. Time has been frozen outside of the hall so there is no need to worry about missing something._

_\-----_

The students straightened at this, although Cassia was currently considered crazy by most wixen, they were still interested for the truth behind her yearly escapades.

Umbridge smiled smugly 'This will show them they cannot get away with their lies.

A group of people appeared in the centre in the hall, looking confused as to why they were there. 

Albus Dumbledore explained "A package has arrived from, yet unknown, people. It contains truthful books about Miss Potter's life until she graduates. It is clear they have called you to join in the reading. Time is apparently stopped outside of this hall in order for us to get through the books and you must take an oath to not unnecessarily share the information without permission from Miss Potter to know what they say."

Cassia paled as she began to realise what would be in those books.

She stood up and said "We won't get into any trouble for our past actions will we?"

*Hem hem* "Why? Have you been allowed to get away with things that you should have been kicked out for?" Asked Umbridge.

"Delores," scolded Professor McGonagall "I'm sure that there is nothing that bad in the books."

"No, you won't my dear girl." said Albus Dumbledore answering Cassia's question "But seeing as it is getting late we shall head to bed first before beginning the books."

And with that the food vanished, making Ron groan, the tables vanished and rows of beds appeared. 

"Remus, Snuffles," cried Cassia as she launched herself towards them giving them each a big hug.

Sirius, with his snout, pushed Cassia towards a bed next to Ron and Hermione. Who greeted Sirius and Remus and smiles, which they returned.

Whispers began to fly round the room as people began to gossip about what had happened minutes before, they also began to glance at Cassia and her friends or outright stare as they talked until they were scolded by Professor Snape to go to sleep.

Cassia ignored the whispers and stares as she began to worry about what those books would contain about the Dursley's. Her friends noticed this but knew better than to try reassuring her, instead they made her bed bigger and climbed in until they were curled around each other. Snuffles lay at the end of the bed, with Remus nearby, as was the rest of the Weasley's as they had arrived in the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit rushed, so it's short and badly written. I may go back over it at some point.  
> This was rattling around my head so decided to write this.  
> I would say that I will post the next chapter over the next few days but no promises there...


End file.
